Watterson Quadruplets
The Watterson Quadruplets 'consists of Mabel, Purriana, Rayona and (drum roll, please...) Gumball. History Nicole and Richard have always wanted to give Fireball another sibling. The young couple was expecting to have one child, until the doctor said they were going to have ''quadruplets. Nicole was fully pregnant with the four at 33 weeks and she went into labor for 18 hours. Mabel was the first to be born, and the only one born naturally (because she was "slippery"), at 7 am. Due to complications during birth, the doctors decided that she should undergo a C-section and 20 minutes later, Purriana was born. 3 minutes later, Rayona entered the world and 5 minutes after that Gumball was born, but with a really ugly facial structure. The doctors were disgusted and decided to perform a surgery to fix this. When they were four, the Wattersons welcomed Darwin into their family. At a young age, Purriana joined many beauty pageants and was selected by Albert Albertson to star in a sitcom named Cattorious when she was six. At first, Nicole wanted to decline, but eventually accepted the producer's offer for three conditions: they would be allowed to keep touch with Purriana via video chat and to come back for Christmas, she would go to school and to be offered half a million dollars to sustain the family further. When she was eight Rayona was picked by the Cook King to become his apprentice for six months, but was retrieved home with a treasure chest which contained the elemental gems. When the quadruplets were twelve year old, Purriana's contract ended, so she had to move back to Elmore. Mabel, Rayona and Gumball were unpleased with their sister's new personality, so they (alongside Darwin) planned to revert her old self, only to find out Purriana is, more or less, still the same, but her personality shifted because of the new entourage and the sparse contact over the years, and eventually reconciled. The quadruplets have always been close to each other, but their bonds became stronger after Purriana returned home. Characteristics Unlike the Nuttels Triplets, the Watterson quadruplets aren't as different as they seem and are much closer to each other. They are often referred to as "quads" instead of "quadruplets". Despite each having a different personality and unique traits, all of them seem to display some sort of naivete. Quadruplets '''Mabel Mabel is the de facto leader of the quads. She is assigned to watch over them, but she usually forgets her job and joins them in their adventure. She is outgoing, artistic, compassionate, hot-headed and plucky, but extremely clumsy, somewhat oblivious, forgetful, inconsiderate and stubborn. Purriana Purriana is the stylish but annoying quad. She is very girly has a good taste in fashion, since she used to be a famous child actress. She is a self-centered, arrogant, dramatic and impulsive teen who enjoys being in the spotlight, but on the inside, she is childish, silly and a genuinely nice person. She loves to take care of herself, such as going on diets and nourishing herself. Rayona Rayona is the level-headed but unfazed quad. She is the least sociable quadruplet and is rather introverted and awkward. She is blunt, sullen, sarcastic and can be occasionally rude, but is patient, relaxed, humble and caring. She loves cooking more than anything else, especially if cooking pizza. On the inside, she is a tomboyish troublemaker, similar to Gumball. Gumball Gumball is the troublemaker yongest quad. He is very cocky, moody and mischievous, but he tries his best to stick with his friends. He is somewhat a loner and has a hard time making decisions, so he always relies on his sisters and friends. He tends to be both practical and impractical, and is very analytic and ethical. On the outside, he is a depressed, critical, trouble-prone and genre-savvy cat , but on the inside, he is a sensitive, loving softie who tends to get scared a lot. Differences *Different body types: **Mabel is chubby and has a strong build; **Purriana is curvy; **Rayona is thin and short; **Gumball is average to plump; *Different hairstyles and (similar) hair colors; * Mabel is a bit taller than her siblings; * Rayona is left-handed; * Gumball has a birthmark on his ear resembling eight-pointed star or an octogon. Trivia *It is actually common for cats to have a litter of four kittens. * It is unknown if they are fraternal quadruplets, or identical quadruplets. **They seem to be something in between. If they were fully fraternal, they would be also part rabbit. Identical quadruplets are rare, but not unheard of, especially in fiction, and tend to have same hair color. * Each have a different personality type that separates them from being mistaken as identical. Maybe it's on purpose or it just "runs in the blood". *The four temperaments: **Mabel - sanguine (enthusiastic, active, and social); **Purriana - choleric (short-tempered, fast, or irritable); **Rayona - phlegmatic (relaxed and peaceful); **Gumball - melancholic (analytical, wise, and quiet). *The upcomiming fanfic "Four" would explain some of their behavior while focusing on the period before they were born. * Purriana is the only quadruplet whose sexuality is not confirmed (Mabel is a lesbian and Rayona and Gumball are bisexual, the latter being into a gay relationship with Cobby). However, it is strongly implied she is straight because she is dating Andy and she has once mentioned she had a crush on all the members of her favorite boyband. Category:Watterson Family Category:Watterson Quadruples Category:Male Category:Female Category:Cats Category:Gumbaverse